CHasing Life
by Moonlite-is-the-sign-of-angels
Summary: Her names Max,unusual right.She moves2live w/ her cousin where a17,or so he says, year old boy hates her.Or does he?What happens when she finds out her cousin,Hale,is a vampire?As she fights 4 her life someone else doesnt want her2loose it either, but who
1. Chapter 1 Authors Notesorry

Chapter 1 will be up soon. But this is my first story and I would love reviews about it. Here's the actually summary.

Her names Max, an unusual name for a girl. She moves to live with her cousin where a seventeen, or so he says, year old boy hates her. Or does he? And if he does really hate her why does she feel so attracted to Hayden. What happens when she finds out her cousin, Hale, is a vampire? As she fights for her life someone else doesn't want her to loose it either. But what happens when just that happens!? R&R.

I know when you read my story there will be many grammar mistakes because I am bad at grammar and constantly misspell words while I type so be calm...

this should be a fast story coming up the first chapter will be up by sunday, monday the lastest because I already wrote the story but it's in two or three notebooks and I have to type it all.

Thanks,

moonlight-is-the-sign-of-angels


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One A new Scenery

It's been three years since my parents died an two since Olivia's, my cousin, parents have passed away. I lives with my my mom's parents until they pasted away just a week ago. I know it sounds cold and heartless, but I really don't miss them. They never talked to me or listened. Most of the time they told me to grow up, harsh right. When I asked about my parents they acted as if they where dirt and that really pissed me off.

I was getting off the plane. I decided to call Olivia since my flight changed. It rang three times before anyone answered the call.

"Hello." The voice sounded confused, but still as beautiful and harmonious as ever.

"Hey V!" I hoped she wasn't mad that I picked her over my aunt to be my guardian. I had only met my aunt once and she didn't leave the most pleasant memories with me. Even though I haven't seen V in a long time, but she is my only and best cousin. She may only be eighteen, but that's old enough and she still goes to school. No bus for me this year!

"I thought you were arriving later?"

"Well they over filled my plane so I was moves. Sorry I didn't call sooner." This wasn't my usual bad ass self, but she's the only one I have. I needed be nice. I can't have her shipping me off to live with that aunt. I'll have to learn how to control myself, especially at school.

"Alright, I'll come and get you." Olivia sounded excited and I was relieved.

"No, I'll take a cab. It won;t take as long that way. It makes better since."

"Right, you have my address?"

"Yep, I have it on this sheet of paper in font of me." I pulled out a crinkled sheet of paper out of my paper and looked at the address.

"See you here." Then, she hung up.

I went to find my things and called a cab.

(Olivia's OC)

"See you here." I hung up the phone.

I turned and walked towards the kitchen, were a few of my friends where.

I liked living with out my parents, friends when ever and staying up late. If I had the choice though I would totally ask for them back.

"Max is on her way here." I was overwhelmed by the news.

"You haven't said anything about it, have you?" My boyfriend, Derek always points out the obvious.

I haven't seen Max since she was little, I miss her smile. She was always smiling and being crazy.

Hayden walked onto the room. I looked at Derek, Cassie, my best friends, and then her boyfriend Ryan.

We have all been real close since we are all vampires. There are others like us in our community by we don't associate with them. Unlike us they kill the human members of our community to live while we "eat" animals.

"Who's going to have a fit?" Hayden hasn't been around much since he has other things that he thinks is way more important than talking with us.

"My cousin, Max, is going to be moving in with me."

"Great, another male to over run the females in this house." Hayden really does need to be around more. Everyone laughed at him,but he just disregarded it.

I went along with him as a joke. "Yeah but he's human." Hayden didn't hate humans but he hasn't been with the whole veggie diet, aka not human blood, very long. It's harder to stop cold turkey.

"Oh, I can deal with male humans just fine. They aren't some chick thats flashing her girlishness around and doing that flip-y thing with her hair." Hayden acted as if he had long, gorgeous hair and flipped the imaginary hair behind his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad that your happy." I couldn't help but to bite on my lower lip to stop myself from laughing. In the end we all couldn't conceal our laughter and it all busted out.

"Well I have to go" Hayden said after answer a text. "I'll see you V at school tomorrow, I'll meet you guys at home tonight." He said to the rest of my friends. Hayden, Derek, and Cassie all posed as a family, while Ryan was kicked out of his house so Kat and Leo, their "parents" allowed him to move in.

"I can't wait to see his face tomorrow when he finds out that Max is a girl." I took Derek's hand. "You know, I was thinking and I was wondering if Max doesn't have a seat tomorrow that she could sit with us." I looked up into Derek's eyes as he nodded his attractive head of hair. I looked over a Cassie and Ryan as the nodded in unison.

"You guys she probably leave. She might feel uncomfortable with everyone here and I want her to feel at home."

"OK, but I did want to finally meet and actually see her. She looks so young in those pictures I have seen and goofy." Derek chuckled.

"I know I have missed her. You all will get to meet her soon enough."

Derek gave me a quiet kiss and everybody left the house, but me.

(Back to Max's OC)

I finally gathered all my bags, my guitar case, and my dog's cage. Oreo my dog was a black lab, all black. I know that it doesn't really fit him but I was obsessed with Oreo's at the time. He helps me through everything but no one as ever really been there for me.

We, Oreo and I, arrived at Olivia's house. The taxi honked the horn so Olivia would come and help me with my things.

Olivia ran out of the house quickly, giving me a huge hug.

"I have missed you a lot." She smiled and gave me another hug.

Olivia grabbed all of my bags. I got Oreo out of the cage, hooked him to a leash, and then bring the him and the cage into the house.

I felt weird going into the house. First, I wasn't wearing my normal clothing. Second, I hadn't told V that I had a dog and I would die without him. And third, I was in a house I haven't seen in over four or so years.

I walked into the house V still lived in even after her parents died. What was with this family and the children's parents dieing. It's like a weird curse.

Olivia was putting my things in my room which was on the second floor. I was so psyched because my room had it's own bathroom.

Olivia walked own the stairs. "I was going to tell you, but I can't separate with him........PLEASE!" I begged her and she nodded, but didn't seem happy about it. I didn't really care though it made me kind of sorry that she now had to put up with a dog and me. "There's one more thing." I looked at her horrified face.

"It's not another pet is it." She let out little laugh.

"No, ha, it's just that this," I displayed myself, in the only preppy clothing that I had, with my hands. "Isn't really me."

"Well, who are you then?" She gave me a mystified look.

I took out my side bag with a picture of a variety of bands like Dope, Slipknot, and Skillet. I pulled out my black leather jacker and shades. I showed her a few of my band shirts. "I'm not goth, more punk." I then let my loose curls out of the high pony they were forced up into.

"I just want you to know that it doesn't matter to me. By who you are not someone you think that I would like better."

"When I went to stay with my grandparents they didn't think that way. They called me a hateful Christian and took everyone that I was the spond of all evil." V busted out laughing.

"Well......they......are some.....weird people." She managed to say in between laughs.

The rest of the day I spend unpacking and snacking on carrots. Tomorrow I would be going to school.

Just to let everyone know, I am not a morning person. My alarm clock went off and I didn't it one bit. I pushed, almost like a throw, it off my night stand. When it the floor it either had to have broken or the snooze button might have been pushed while making contact with the floor. I laid in bed.

"Max if your not ready, you'll have to ride the bus." I instantly got up. I walked to the door and opened it. Then, I stuck my tongue out as far as I could get it to. I shut the door in her face and went into the bathroom to take a short shower.

Sorry so short guys. I'm working on two stories


End file.
